


#toohottosleep

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, drabble-ish, handsy rob, hot enough for ya?, this weather is a fun killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairly sure it could reach 40°C, and Rob'd still be up for another round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#toohottosleep

Hottest night of the summer. 

They've only been in bed for a hour, and the sheets are already damp through with sweat. 

Robert can swear he's able to see the heatwaves rising from the floor of the bedroom. Fully _recovered_ , he fingerpaints in the droplets pooling at the base of Aaron's bare back. 

"Oi, what are you playing at? I don't have the energy, Rob."

Robert smiles, knowing exactly what Aaron is insinuating, and removes his hand. He watches his boyfriend drift off, all heavy eyelids and heat-worn face. He leans in to kiss Aaron's temple, then stretches back against the bed; both opting for a non-contact sleep position tonight.

Not even a hint of breeze. 

He knows it'll be impossible to sleep anytime soon. 

He looks over at Aaron, body hair matted with sweat. Flushed cheeks. He's forced to bottle a laugh, spotting the slight, Capuchin monkey-frown Aaron gets when he's fully asleep. Rare sight, wonderful to witness.

Sleep's overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
